My Dark Prince
by Fangirl1470
Summary: Lucy Cruiser has suffered a lot in an orphanage,they all bullied her.Except for one person, Nico Di Angelo.When she turned 12, a couple adopted her and turned out she had two other siblings,things started looking up for her.But what happens when she meets someone from her past in her new school?Who will protect her from all the horrible things that await her? They are all mortal.
1. Character Intro

Lucille Cruiser Intro

Name: Lucille Cruiser

Nickname: Lucy Cruiser

Age: 16

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Emerald Green

Height: 5 feet, 4 inches

Siblings: 2 step siblings, one boy, one girl. Logan, 13. Luna, 9

Biography: Lucille Cruiser was raised in an orphanage when she was a little baby. When she turned 12, a couple decided to adopt her. 4 years has passed and she loves everyone. Even if they aren't her real parents or real siblings.


	2. Water Problem

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters. Rick Riordan does**.

Lucy's POV

I woke up to the sound of giggling. I rolled onto my side and opened my eyes halfway to see who was giggling, only to have ice cold water thrown in my face. I gasped as the cold water hit my face, officially waking me up. I spit out the water that got into my mouth. I opened my eyes, fully this time, and I saw my step sister and brother holding a bucket in their hands laughing hysterically.

"YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!" I shouted

That got them to stop laughing and start running. I pushed my covers off of me and chased them down the hall, down the stairs, through the living room and right into the kitchen, where mom and dad were eating breakfast. They looked at me weirdly and that's when I remembered I was soaking wet. I was so carried away about getting Logan and Luna that I forgot the reason why I was chasing them in the first place.

"What happened to you, Lucy?" My step-mother asked.

"What does it look like, Mom? These two," I pointed at Logan and Lucy, "Threw cold water in my face while I was sleeping!"

"Technically, you were awake because I saw you open your eyes a bit." Logan said.

"Why don't you shut it, Logan." I told him.

"Lucy, that's no way to speak to your brother. Apologize, and you too, Logan and Luna." My step-mother scolded.

"Fine. We are sorry for dumping water on your face, Lucy." Logan and Lucy said in unison.

"And I'm sorry for talking to you that way, Logan." I told him.

"Good. Now, that that problem is over with, Lucy, go take a quick shower and come down to eat breakfast, you don't want to be late for the first day of school." My step-mother announced.

I nodded, and raced back to my room to get a towel for my shower. Once I finished taking a shower I picked out these clothes to wear:  outfit-ideas/. Once I put the clothes on I ran to the kitchen, quickly ate my breakfast, brushed my teeth and got my backpack.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" I shouted

"Bye sweetie! Good luck!" My mom shouted from the kitchen.

I walked out and closed the door behind me. I walked to school preparing for what was coming my way.

Alright this is my first chapter! Tell me what you think about this chapter. Sorry if you didn't like it. This my first fanfic ever. Nico will be mentioned in the next chapter. Conflict will be between chapters 2 or 3. Or more later. Well, that's allI got to say. Bye!

~Fangirl1470~ =)


	3. New School

**Sorry I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Lucy transferred from a school to the one she's going to now. Alright now you can read on. =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters. Rick Riordan does.**

Lucy's POV

When I walked through the front doors of school the hallways were full of students. Some were in groups of five people. Others were in groups of three or two. I pulled out a piece of paper, that contained my locker number, combination, and my schedule, from my backpack to see which locker was mine.

**Locker Number: 152**

**Combination: **** (3645)**

I looked up from the paper to examine the lockers. I spotted one with the number: 21.

"I'm guessing that I have a lot of walking to do." I muttered to myself.

I clutched the paper in my hand and walked further down the aisle of lockers. It took me at least 3 minutes but I got to my locker. I put in the combination and opened my locker. I put in all of my supplies in my locker. I took a look at the piece of paper in my hand to see what my schedule was. This is my schedule:

**1st Period: Geometry**

**2nd Period: Music**

**3rd Period: Physical Education**

**4th Period: Lunch**

**5th Period: Science**

**6th Period: Social Studies**

**7th Period: Biology**

I put the piece of paper inside a folder so I wouldn't lose it. I got my stuff for Geometry and went off in the direction I was guessing was class.

-Line Break-

"Uh Oh." I thought in my head. I stopped walking and looked around. I don't know where I am. I'm lost. "I'm so stupid. I should've asked for help!" I muttered to myself.

"Hi, are you lost?" a voice asked behind me.

I turned around and I saw a girl about the same age as me with blonde hair and intimidating grey eyes. She looks like a Californian girl because of her tan.

"Actually, yes, I am lost. Can you tell me where the class room for Geometry is?" I asked.

"Well, you asked the right person because I'm heading there right now. You want to join me?"

"Sure."

"Oh, by the way my name is Annabeth."

"I'm Lucille but you can call me Lucy for short."

"Nice name."

"Thanks."

We continued walking until she stopped in front of a door that was closed. I took a peak from the little window on the door and I saw the teacher getting ready for the class that was about to start, while some students were sitting in their seats obviously bored. Annabeth entered first and I followed. "You can go take a seat anywhere you want. I'm going to tell the teacher that your here." Annabeth whispered to me.

"Ok."

I walked to the back of the classroom and sat in one of the empty seats. When I sat down I felt a set of eyes staring at the side of my head. I turned my head to the side and I met a pair of brown eyes that almost looked black. I jumped a little in my seat. There was a boy my age, maybe a few months older than me, sitting in the seat next to mine. I did not see him when I was walking to my seat.

"Hi, I'm Lucille." I told him. I extended my arm for him to shake.

"I'm Nico." He grasped my hand and shook it once, then he let go. It might have been my imagination but I swear, I felt sparks of electricity shoot through my arm from my hand, where Nico has just touched. I ignored the feeling. It was definitely my imagination.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you around here before."

Before I could answer the teacher said,

"Lucille Cruiser, please stand."

I stood up and looked at all the students. Everyone's eyes were on me. I bit my bottom lip. I hated being the center of attention.

"Class, this is Lucille Cruiser she is new here. So, I will assign Annabeth Chase to show her around. Once you finished this class you are allowed to leave. I will give you a pass for your next subject, Annabeth and Lucille. Give it to your next teacher and they will let you pass. Thank you. You may have a seat, Lucille." The teacher announced.

I sat back down in my seat. I looked at Nico who was staring at the front of the classroom.

"Yea. I am new." I answered.

"Makes sense. Why were you so nervous when you were standing?" Nico asked me still looking at the front of the classroom.

" 'Cause... I don't really like being the center of attention. Everyone was staring at me."

"Oh." He said. Still staring at the front of the classroom.

Before I knew it, Geometry was over and it was time for Annabeth to show me around. I collected my books and walked to the front of the classroom, where the teacher's desk was, to collect my pass. I left the classroom and met Annabeth in the hallway.

* * *

**Tell me what you think about this chapter. I was thinking so hard about this chapter. I hope you like it.**

**~Fangirl1470~ =)**


	4. New Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters. Rick Riordan does.**

Lucy's POV

I walked to Annabeth who had a smile on her face.

"Why so happy?" I asked smiling.

"I'm happy that I get to miss Music. I honestly suck at that class." Annabeth told me.

"Really?"

"Yup." Annabeth said

"I'm sure your not that bad." I told her

"Trust me, I am." She said.

"Alright, let's stop talking about music and let's start the tour." Annabeth told me. I nodded.

"Ok. Lead the way." I said.

"But first let me see your schedule so I can show you where your classes are and what classes you have with me." Annabeth told me.

I opened my folder and took out the piece of paper that had my schedule and gave it to Annabeth. She examined it quickly with her grey eyes. She looked up from the piece of paper and said,

"We have Geometry, Music, and PE together. So, we can see each other for 4 periods, including lunch." She said happily.

"Yay!" I cheered.

"You know where Geometry is, so, I am going to show you where your other classes are." She handed me my piece of paper. I took it and placed it in my folder.

Annabeth showed me where all of my classes are before the period ended. When we were walking to my locker, the bell rang.

"We have to hurry up. That was the five minute warning. We only have five minutes to get to PE." Annabeth told me. She started to quicken her pace. I had to jog to catch up with her.

When we got to my locker Annabeth went to open her locker which was the one that was 2 locker doors away from mine. We put our books for Geometry away and walked to PE.

We walked in a comfortable silence. We got to PE and entered the locker room to change into our shorts and shirts that we had to buy just for PE. We walked out of the locker room ready for PE. Our coach blew his whistle and we headed to the front of the gym.

The rest of the period went by fast. We didn't do anything at all. He just talked to us. He told us the rules in the gym, what we will be learning tomorrow, and stuff like that. We headed to the locker room to change into our regular clothes. I didn't see the point as to why we had to wear the uniform for gym if we were just going to sit on the floor and listen to our couch talk. When I finished I walked towards Annabeth who was waiting for me so we can go to lunch together.

"Let's go, I'm starving!" Annabeth said. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the lunch room.

When we got there I went to stand in line for lunch with Annabeth right behind me. I turned my face to the side to face her and asked,

"Hey, where do you sit for lunch?" Annabeth smiles and shakes her head but she wasn't looking at me. I looked at the direction she was looking at and noticed she was staring at a boy who was staring at her too. He had raven black hair. But that was all I could see because he turned his head to the side when he caught me looking at him. Hm… I think that's her boyfriend.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Annabeth asked as she looked at me this time.

"I asked you where do you sit for lunch."

"Oh, I sit there." She pointed at where the boy she was staring at was sitting.

"Oh. BTW, who was that guy you were staring at?" I asked her. Her eyes widened and she swallowed hard.

"You saw that!?" She whisper-yelled. I nodded.

"You don't have to tell me if it's personal. You can tell me when you trust me. Just answer this question. Is he your boyfriend?" I told her. She sighed and shook her head.

"No, he isn't. Move up."

I got confused at her last sentence. She must've seen my confused face because she nodded at the front of the line and I saw that it was my turn to get lunch. I walked to the lunch lady and she gave me my lunch. I waited till Annabeth got her lunch. She led me to a table with a lot of teenagers talking to each other. I looked around the table and spotted Nico. So he was friends with Annabeth. I looked at Annabeth and asked her,

"Where do I sit?"

"You can sit next to me."

"Ok."

"I followed Annabeth and she sat next to the boy she was staring at. So, i sat on the other side of her. I ended up sitting between Nico and Annabeth. Everyone was looking at me. I bit my lip. Annabeth finally spoke up.

"Guys, this is Lucille, but you can call her Lucy for short. She's new." Everyone started greeting me.

I remembered everybody's names. A girl with spiky black hair is named Thalia, the boy Annabeth was staring at is named Perseus, but everyone calls him Percy for short, Thalia has a brother named Jason who looks so different from her, he was dating a girl named Piper. She is really pretty. She has brown choppy hair with kaleidoscope eyes. One second her eyes are a deep color of brown then they change to a dark shade of green. Then there is Leo who has brown curly hair and brown eyes, he also has elfish ears. He is kinda cute but he just isn't my type. Grover has brown curly hair and has a girlfriend named Juniper. She is also really pretty. Frank is a big guy but with a cute face that doesn't really fit his big body. He is adorable. Hazel is really nice. She has gold-colored eyes with brown curly hair.

Then, once everyone introduced themselves, everyone started talking and asking me questions.

"Are you new here?" Percy asked me

"Yeah, I am." I answered.

"Are you looking for a boyfriend, because if you are, I'm single." Leo said with a grin. Though I knew he was joking.

"Um… No thanks." I told him.

He shrugged, "It was worth a shot." He said and started talking to Jason who was sitting right next to him.

"Where are you from?" Percy asked. I tensed. I didn't really like where I used to live. It was where the orphanage was. Where all the bullies were. Where Nico was. How much I missed him. He was the only friend I had at the orphanage. The only one who didn't bully me. I really wanted to forget where I was from. But it was hard when you have lived there for 16 years! I just got to New York so, I can't easily forget about that place.

"I'm from California. I lived there until my dad got a new job here and decided we should move here. So, here I am now." I told him. I didn't feel like telling everyone that I was adopted. They didn't need to know.

After a few more questions everyone went back to talking to each other. I began eating my lunch. After a few bites I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked at Nico and noticed he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked him a smirk on my face. His face turns a shade of pink and he looks away.

"Nothing. You just look a lot like someone I used to know." He answered nervously.

"Oh." I said. The bell rings signaling the end of lunch. I get up and walk to the trash can to dump my left over lunch. When I turn around to walk out of the lunch room I bump into someone. In fact I bump into them so hard I fell. When I was about to hit the floor two strong hands grabbed my waist and pulled me up. I looked up to see who was the one I bumped into and saw a pair of blue eyes looking down at me.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking at where I was going." He said. I noticed how close we were so I pulled away from his strong grip on my waist and started rubbing my arm. I felt heat rush up to my cheeks. His cheeks were red also when he noticed that he was holding me that close.

"It's alright."

"My name is Luke." He extended his arm out for me to shake.

"I'm Lucille, but you can call me Lucy for short." I grasped his hand and shook it.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you around here before." Luke asked.

"Yeah, I am new." I told him

"Has anyone showed you around yet? Because if they didn't I would be delighted to show you around." Luke told me. A smile on his face.

"Actually, Annabeth has already showed me around. But thank you for volunteering." I told him.

"No problem. What is your next class?" Luke asked me.

"Science." I answered.

"Oh, well that's―" He didn't get to finish his sentence because someone called his name.

"Luke!" someone called in the noise of the whole cafeteria. I turned around and saw Nico walking towards me with an angry look on his face. But it wasn't directed towards me, it was directed for someone right behind me.

"Nico you know who Luke is?" I asked him.

"Of course he does, we used to be friends. Weren't we Nico?" Luke asked Nico with a smirk. Nico walked past me and stood up in front of Luke. Nico was tall and so was Luke. They were about the same height. Probably 5 feet and 9 inches. They were about five inches taller than me.

"Shut up, Luke. We were never friends." Nico snarled. Luke still had that smirk on his face.

"On the contrary my friend, we used to be friends until that accident happened." Luke said. He was really enjoying this. But Nico wasn't. He clenched his fist that were by his side. I was worried that Nico would lose all self-control and start beating up Luke. But instead of saying or doing anything to Luke, he said,

"Lucy, let's go. We'll be late for class." Nico said as he turned around and faced me. I nodded. When I was looking for the door to get out of the cafeteria I noticed that a big crowd of students were looking at Luke, Nico, and I. I found the door and walked through the crowd.

_'__Why am I getting so much attention from people today?' _I thought to myself.

Once I got out of the lunch room, I stood by the door waiting for Nico. I wonder what that was about. I'm just going to ask Nico what happened.

"Lucy?" someone asked. I didn't notice I was looking at the ground until the person called my name. I looked up and saw Nico looking down at me with concern. I let go of my breath that I didn't even know I was holding.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I nod.

"Alright, good. What class do you have now?" Nico asked me.

"Science."

"Great! We can go together, if you want." Nico said nervously.

"Of course we can." I told him. He nodded and started walking to Science i followed. We both then walk to Science class in a comfortable silence.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the kind of long wait. I hope you like it, it is more than 2000 words. Luke will be in this story but I don't know if I should make this a love triangle. But even if it is, it will still be a Nico Di Angelo love story. Please tell me what I should do. Please review! BTW, I forgot to mention that everyone is normal. Nobody is demigod. The giant war never happened. I'm sorry if you were confused about that. Also, Percy and Annabeth aren't dating just yet. I just wanted to let you know if you were confused about that too. Alright, now I'm done talking.  
**

**~Fangirl1470~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY! Whoever reads this story I am so sorry it took me 3 MONTHS to update this part of the story. I hope you will forgive me. I have had writer's block for a long time. I was going to update the past weeks but some family problems occurred. That's another reason why I couldn't update. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters. Rick Riordan does. **

**Lucy's POV**

Science class was a drag. No one got to do anything. It was so boring, that the boy next to me was sleeping. He was snoring lightly too, but the teacher didn't notice. He had his face buried in the crook of his arm. Then I noticed he didn't bring any books for class. I looked around and saw that everyone had their desks clear from any kind of books. I was the only one who brought books.

"_That's right It's the first day of school, we don't do anything. Just listen to teachers talk._" I thought to myself. I sighed. "_Couldn't anyone tell me that? It would have been nice. Whatever._"

The bell rang which made me snap out of my thoughts. Everyone filed out of the classroom. I gathered my books and walked out of Science class. I walked to my locker and put my books inside. But instead of getting books for my last class I closed my locker and walked to my last class empty handed.

When I walked in there was only 10 out of 30 people in the class talking to each other. The teacher wasn't there so that means I and the ten people are early to class. I walked as quietly as I could to a seat to sit in. I found a seat not too close but not far away from the crowd either. I looked closer at the people that were talking and I noticed that I know seven of them. The seven were: Percy, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Thalia, and Piper. But the rest I had no clue who they were. I tried to be as quiet as a mouse as I shifted in my seat because I was uncomfortable but luckily for me the desk I was sitting in wasn't stable so when I shifted one of the legs of my chair fell out and I fell to the floor with a loud _THUD._

"Ow." I muttered. Everyone diverted their attention to me and ran towards me. Piper was the first who got to me and helped me up.

"Are you okay?' She asked me. I nodded rubbing my head because when I fell I hit my head on the floor.

"Travis, Connor was this the prank you were talking about?" Thalia asked to the two boys that I didn't know. They look so alike. They must be twins.

"Wait, that's my seat that just broke apart!" A girl that was in the crowd said, "You two idiots were planning that prank on me!"

"Relax Katie. Just be glad you weren't in the seat." One of the twins muttered.

"I'm sorry that you have to meet these two like this. They are pranksters. So always keep an eye open, alright? Piper whispered to me. I nodded.

"Hi, I'm Katie Gardner, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Katie. I'm Lucille Cruiser but you can call me Lucy for short."

"These two are Travis," Jason said pointing to the taller twin "and Connor, the troublemakers." The two twins nodded.

"We aren't twins if your thinking that. We just look alike."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you two are twins."

"They are used to it. Travis is the older one and Conner is the younger one." Jason explained. I nodded. At that moment Nico walked in with the teacher right behind him. At first I thought he was in trouble but that thought was dismissed when he just walked to a seat and the teacher walked...towards me with a big smile on his face.

"Hi I'm your teacher for this class," He took my hand and shook it vigorously "I am so excited, we have a new student in our class. My name is Mr. Fredrickson, you know from the movie UP? But you can call me Mr. Fred" I nodded and smiled. Looks like someone has put to much sugar in their coffee this morning.

Travis and Connor were stifling their laughs because of how their teacher was greeting a new student.

"Um... I'm Lucy Cruiser. Nice to meet you." I said a bit scared that he would start shouting about how nice my name was or even search his brain for any movies he has seen with a character named Lucy.

"It's extremely nice to meet you too, Lucy. I bet that you will have the greatest time in this class for the whole year. You can come to me whenever you need, don't be shy. You can trust me with anything,.. I better go and teach shouldn't I?"

"You should."

He walked to the teacher's desk happily while I wondered what the hell happened. A few minutes later, people started filing in and I took a seat. Later, Luke came in the classroom and spotted me immediately and smiled. I smiled back. He walked to the seat next to me and sat there.

At first he just looked at the front of the classroom smiling but then he turned his head to the side to face me.

"Hey Lucy." He was still smiling.

"Hey Luke."

"Sorry about what happened at lunch."

"What do you mean?" He turned a bit serious.

"You know, about Nico," He glanced at the back of the classroom and I did too and saw that Nico was sending death glares at Luke. I swear if looks could kill Luke would be dead right on the spot. I looked back at Luke and he continued, " and about me catching you like that." His cheeks turned a light shade of pink and I also felt my cheeks heating up.

"It's alright. Sorry for asking but did something happen between you and Nico in the past?"

"Y-yeah something did happen." His voice quivered at the end of his sentence. I looked at his blue irises and saw that they were full of guilt. I decided not to push him any further because he looked like he was about to break down crying any second now. So I settled for something stupid but simple:

"Oh."

The teacher started calling the attendance and everyone answered "Here" or "Present" The teacher called me and I just said "Here" He continued calling names but one name made me freeze and remember my last day at that orphanage

_FLASHBACK_

_I was packing my bags, getting ready to leave with my new family. At that time I was 12 years old. It was night time and the lights inside my room that I shared with Nico were off. I was happy that I was leaving this orphanage, leaving Dylan. I was excited that I would finally be with a family that would hopefully treat me better than the kids here. But I was also sad that Nico wouldn't be coming with me. He will have to stay here and probably get bullied everyday like me. He is my best friend, he always stood up for me when people bullied me. Every time I cried he would always comfort me, always make me feel better. We never argued. I was going to miss him. Something wet fell on the back of my hand and I got startled. I went to touch it with my other hand and figured it was a teardrop. I was crying._

_Then suddenly I heard the door open and someone walked in. I guessed that it was Nico since he was the only one that can come in the room so I didn't even bother to wipe away my tears. I started walking towards him and when I came up to him I gave him a big hug._

_"I'm going to miss you so much, Nico" He didn't answer back. He just hugged me back tightly._

_"You must be really sad that your leaving your little boyfriend behind in this place." That didn't sound like Nico at all, it sounded like... Dylan. I pulled away from him and scrambled for the light switch and turned the lights on. There stood Dylan with a smirk on his face. I still have the tears running down my face. I closed my eyes._

_"What do you want?"_

_"Nothing. I just wanted to see you pack your stuff and get out of here. But then you hugged me." He was still smirking. I took deep breaths trying to calm myself._

_"Get out of here, Dylan."_

_"No." he walked up to me and pushed me against a wall. I yelped as the back of my head hit the wall forcefully. _

_"Let go of me." I struggled to get out of his tight grasp on my wrists that he pinned on the wall._

_"Listen, I am going to hurt you in ways that you won't think possible in the future because of what your family has done to mine and because of what you did to me." He growled. My eyes widened, he knows something about my real family. The people that left me in this rotten orphanage. _

_"I have no idea what your talking about. I don't even know who are my real parents, much less my family." I was terrified. I felt like crying. His eyes had this fire in them that made me want to cower in fear but I kept my head help up high and showed no evidence that I was scared of him._

_He opened his mouth to say something but closed it shut when he heard someone call my name from the hallway. He immediately let go of me and took a step back. He muttered something under his breath and started walking towards the door. Once he was halfway out the door he looked back and said,_

_"Keep an eye out in the future because I will find you and make your life a living hell." He turned around and closed the door behind him. I stood there in the middle of the room letting the tears fall, crying silently. Nico barged into the room and immediately ran towards me. He cupped my face with his hands and made my forehead touch his. I covered his hands with mine. _

_"I saw Dylan walk out of here and I immediately came. Did he hurt you? What did he do? I swear if that bastard did anything-"_

_"I'm fine. He just... said some things." He hugged me and I cried onto his shoulder. He didn't say anything. Later that night I left with my new family but Dylan's threat still haunted me._

_End Of Flashback_

Tears were threatening to spill. I closed my eyes and started taking deep breaths. I needed to calm down. It probably isn't even him. I opened my eyes and started wiping the tears that did fall when I closed my eyes away.

"Are you okay?" I turned to face Luke.

"Yea. I'm fine."

I could tell he knew I was lying. But he didn't say anything. He just pursed his lips and nodded. Suddenly, the door squeaked and everyone's attention was directed to the front of the room. A guy with dark brown hair came in the class room wearing black pants and a grey T-shirt. I still didn't know if it was Dylan yet. He walked to the teacher and muttered something into his ear.

"Alright. Your lateness will be excused. Go take a seat." He nodded and turned to face the class. I gasped rather loudly but I couldn't help it. He _is_ Dylan. The Dylan that bullied me the most in the orphanage that made me suffer and the one who made me cry every night.

And now he might actually go through with his threat.


End file.
